


שיחות ליליות, פרחים גנובים

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>נכתב לדראבלית פריחה בקומונת Fanfiction and Fanart.</p>
    </blockquote>





	שיחות ליליות, פרחים גנובים

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לדראבלית פריחה בקומונת Fanfiction and Fanart.

 

****כשהוא שואל למה, ג'יני לא מסוגלת לענות.

״אל תשאל שאלות מטומטמות,״ היא ממלמלת.

״אז אל תגידי דברים מטומטמים.״

ג'יני מסתכלת על הנעליים שלה.

״בסדר,״ היא אומרת לבסוף.

דראקו משלב את אצבעותיו באלו שלה, תופס בסנטרה ומרים את ראשה עד שהיא פוגשת שוב במבטו. הוא מסיט את שיערה האדום אל מאחורי אוזנה ושוזר בו את אחת הכלניות הסגולות שהיא מחזיקה בידיה.

״את מסמיקה, וויזלי?״

״לא,״ היא עונה בקול גבוה מדי. דראקו מגלגל את עיניו האפורות וכורך את ידיו סביב מותניה, אחר משעין את שניהם כנגד גזע עץ האלון שבחצר בית הספר.

״את מודעת לכך שהפרופסור תמלוק את ראשך אם תגלה שקטפת את הכלניות היקרות שלה?״

״אבל לא קטפתי אותן,״ היא מוחה, ״זה היית אתה!״

הוא מניח אצבע על שפתיה, ״לא בקול רם כל כך, וויזלי.״

היא נועצת בו מבט.

״בכל מקרה, אל תסתובבי איתן בכל מקום, כן?״

״מי יראה אותי בכלל?״ היא שואלת בתמיהה, ״זה אמצע הלילה.״

״השרת עלול למצוא אותך, או החתולה השרוטה שלו. אפילו גרוע יותר, פיבס עלול ללכוד אותך במדרגות הנעלמות שוב.״

ג'יני נאבקת בסומק שעולה בלחייה כשהיא מציינת שבפעם הקודמת, היא לא הייתההיחידה שנלכדה במדרגות הנעלמות. למעשה, היא די בטוחה שזו הייתה אשמתו של המדריך הראשי שלא הסתכל לאן הוא הולך כשבהה בה ואפשר לה הוליך את שניהם הישר לתוך המדרגה הנעלמת.

דראקו מכחיש את העניין, אבל נוכח מבטה של ג'יני מילותיו דועכות עד שלא נשמעות כלל.

״בסדר,״ הוא ממלמל בהכנעה, ״אבל אני לא בהיתי!״

ג'יני צוחקת חרישית ומניחה את ראשה על חזהו של דראקו.

״ג'יני,״ הוא אומר, שוקל את מילותיו. היא מרימה את ראשה, תולה בו מבט. הוא מהסס ולבסוף מחליט שלא לומר דבר. ג'יני מתבוננת בעיניו ואז עולה על קצות אצבעותיה ומנשקת אותו בעדינות. היא כמעט ושומטת את זר הפרחים אל הדשא כשדראקו מניח את ידיו על מותניה ונשענת עליו שהוא קובר את ידו בשיערה.

כשהם מתנתקים זה מזו דראקו שולה את הפרח משיערה ומחזיר אותו לזר שג'יני אוחזת.

״הוא מפריע לי לשחק בשיער שלך,״ הוא טוען. ג'יני מחייכת אליו ומביטה על הכלניות המכושפות שבידיה משך זמן מה.

״אני אוהב אותך גם,״ הוא אומר לפתע. ג'יני מסתכלת עליו שוב, אבל דראקו מתחמק ממבטה.

״חשבתי שאתה לא אוהב שאומרים דברים מטומטמים,״ היא אומרת בשקט, מנסה ללכוד את עיניו.

״אני לא,״ הוא אומר במבוכה. שהיא תופסת את מבטו לבסוף, דראקו מצליח להסתכל עליה רק שניות בודדות לפני שנשבר ומגלגל את עניו. ״וזאת הפעם האחרונה שאני אומר את זה!״

היא מחייכת ונצמדת לחזהו. ״אני יכולה לדעת למה?״

הוא רוטן ומגלגל את עיניו בשנית. ״בהחלט לא.״

היא צוחקת בשקט ומשלבת את אצבעות ידיה באצבעותיו שלו כשהם עושים את צעדיהם בחזרה לכיוון הטירה הדוממת.

״לילה טוב דראקו,״ היא אומרת ומנשקת אותו על שפתיו כשהם נאלצים לפנות כל אחד למעונו. הוא מחייך כשהיא מרפה מידו ותוחב אותה אל כיס הגלימה שלו בלית ברירה.

ג'יני נעצרת שנייה לפני שהיא נעלמת מאחורי התמונה של הגברת השמנה, וסבה על עקביה. היא סורקת את מבטו השואל של דראקו משך שניות בודדות ואז מניחה את ידה על כתפיו ומנשקת אותו בשנית.

דראקו, עדיין מבולבל, סוקר אותה באיטיות.

היא צוחקת שוב ומחייכת אליו. ״תודה על הפרחים.״  

 

**Author's Note:**

> תודה למיכל הבטא מקסימה שסבלה אותי ולרחלי שעודדה אותי לכתוב.


End file.
